Ecto's Pokemon Adventure
by Spidey108
Summary: What if that clone from 'Kindred Spirits' was saved by Clockwork instead of melting? What if he was sent to the world of Pokemon for a job that Clockwork has yet explained? Will he find his own life there or will he be nothing more than a reminder of who he isn't? Rated T for now and will follow the Pokemon Manga.
1. Chapter 1: The Phantom Pokemon

_**Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon**_

"Wake up."

Feeling nothing but pain, a ten year old boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes groaned.

"W-What?" He asked placing a hand on his head before realizing he wasn't wearing anything.

"Good, you're awake." Turning his head slightly, the boy was surprised to see a blue skinned person wearning a purple cloak with red eyes.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked showing some fear.

"First what do you remember last?"

The boy frowned in thought before his last memory surged through his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling awareness for the first time, the kid looked around to see a fourteen year old teenager who looked just like him alongside a twelve year old girl who had the same resemblance before he saw himself melting as a blue skinned vampire guy looked at him in shock.

"Prime Clone destabalizing, lamb chop." A female voice said before he died after only seven seconds of life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Falling to his knees, the kid looked at the guy.

"Clone?" He muttered as more memories surged through him. "W-what's happening? I melted for crying out loud, how am I here?"

"Because I helped you survive." The Ghost said as the clone looked at him before a name went through his head.

"Clockwork?"

"Indeed." Clockwork changed to the form of an old man surprising the kid. "I see that you noticed you're ten instead of fourteen am I right?"

"Actually I noticed that I'm not wearing anything." The kid replied covering himself a bit.

Chuckling, Clockwork turned to the form of a child as he pointed to the left where a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a snowy white hoodie, white fingerless gloves, white goggles and black shoes laid as the boy made a beeline to put them on. "Satisfied?"

"Much." The boy said feeling better now that he wasn't stark naked anymore as he finished by pulling the goggles into his hair. "So, why did you bring me here? Not that I'm complaining about being saved."

"I have a job for you that I can't ask Daniel to do." Clockwork answered causing the boy to frown. "You don't like Daniel?"

"It's not that." The boy said before sighing. "Alright it is, why didn't he save me? He saved Danielle from how it looked, so why did I have to be the one to melt? What made me okay to melt?"

Clockwork didn't say anything until he was sure that the boy calmed down. "Daniel wasn't trying to make you melt." He said turning to his original form. "He was shocked by what happened and it happened to fast for him to help you."

The boy didn't say anything as he looked away and Clockwork sighed, deciding to continue with what he was doing.

"Now as for the job, it will require you to go to a different world, one that Daniel couldn't go to because he has unfinished business in his worl-."

"You mean because he has a family?" The boy asked a bit sharply before sighing. "Just send me there, it'll be better than living in a world where I would run into him."

"I think you should listen to what this world entails-."

"No I just want to go." The boy had his arms crossed as Clockwork changed to the form of a child to show his amusement.

"Very well." Clockwork snapped his fingers as a portal opened up underneath the boy causing him to fall through in surprise. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening his eyes, the boy screamed as he was falling through the air towards a forest.

"Come on." He shouted as he tried to fly, only for his powers to not work. "What the heck-**UMPH!**"

The boy collided with a branch before breaking through more as he neared the bottom and thankfully it slowed his fall.

But now he was in pain as he laid on the ground.

"Forget him." The boy muttered as he got up, shaking his head. "Gah." He held his neck in pain. "Couldn't he have put me on the ground instead of the air?!"

Standing up, the boy looked around.

"And I don't know where I'm at." He muttered before he jumped into the air to fly only to land flat on his face. "**OW!**"

Shaking his head, he got up and looked at his hands before focusing as he turned invisible.

"At least one of them still works." He muttered as he turned visible.

He went to change forms like how Danny and Dani do, but he stopped when no ring formed.

"Alright this is weird." He muttered since he could only have this look apparently.

At this point, the boy just walked in a random direction, hoping to find a way to a city or a town so he could ask where he was.

Eventually he could hear voices.

"Oh dang it, it bounced off again."

"Let me try!"

"You think you can do it?"

"Finally-." The boy stopped as he saw a bunch of kids throwing a ball at a creature he hasn't seen before.

It looked like a giant rabbit that was purple, with a huge horn on the forehead and spikes on the back as it growled.

'_Should I get those kids out of there?_' The kid thought as the rabbit thing snarled at them as they still threw the round red and white balls at it.

"That's not how you do it." A black haired kid wearing a red vest and a red hat along with blue pants said as he held a ball in his hand. "You have to weaken it before you throw a Pokeball at it."

Now the kid looked confused. '_Pokeball?_' Then he sighed. '_Maybe I should've listened to Clockwork._'

Then the red wearing kid smiled and threw his ball, except something came out. "Go Poliwhirl!"

Now the kid was staring as a blue frog thing stood on it's hind legs with a black swirl on a white stomach and had two hands clenched in fists.

"Use Water Gun!" The red kid commanded as the frog sucked in air before a huge blast of water shot out slamming into the rabbit causing it to stumble around in dizziness. "Now you throw the Pokeball!"

The kid watched as this red kid threw another ball and this time the rabbit went inside as the other kids surrounded him in awe.

"Wow that's awesome!"

"Here." The kid with the frog handed the girl the Pokeball containing the rabbit. "You keep him."

"Really?" The girl looked happy and she hugged the ball before the other girl spoke up.

"Hey Red-."

'_Red?'_ The kid blinked. '_That's his name?_'

"Yeah?" Red looked at her with a smile.

"Do you know Professor Oak?"

Red frowned in thought before snapping his fingers. "You mean that old guy who lives at the edge of town?"

"Yeah do you think he can teach us?"

"Tch, why do you need him when I could teach you?" Red asked with a cocky smile causing the kid to roll his eyes.

"Well I've heard that his Grandson came back and he's a strong trainer." The girl with the rabbit said. "I've heard he won more than you."

"That's impossible." Red waved that off. "I'm the strongest in Pallet."

The kid went to leave right as Red turned around to see him.

"Hey!" When the kid didn't turn he continued. "You with the white hair!"

Seeing how he was the only one with white hair, the kid turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know about this Professor's Grandson?" Red asked since the girls were leaving. "Hearing about that makes me want to challenge him."

"Challenge him?" The kid asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know to a battle." Red said with a grin. "It's what Pokemon Trainers do after all."

"What's a Pokemon Trainer?" The kid asked before he could stop himself.

It was silent, as Red's eyes went wide and his jaw fell a bit.

"Hello?" The kid waved a hand in Red's face, concerned he may have died.

"Y-Y-You don't know what a Pokemon Trainer is?!" Red shouted as if it was sacriligious.

"No, why?"

"How do you not know?!" Red asked still in shock. "Pokemon Trainers are everywhere!"

'_Crap._' The kid was internallly sweating in how he made himself look suspicious. "I come from a place far away." He answered while mentally doing a face palm. '_That's the best I could come up with?!_'

"Alright." Then Red smiled as if he wasn't shocked. "So who are you? I've never seen you around before and I think I would remember you."

"Uh." The kid wasn't sure what to say and Red mistook his hesitation.

"Well, let me give you my name." He held out his hand. "I'm Red!"

Quickly coming up with something, the kid returned the handshake. "I'm Ecto." He answered. '_Well if he can be called Red why can't I be called Ecto? It's what I'm literally made out of._'

"Ecto?" Red had the name roll off his tongue. "Nice to meet you."

Ecto smiled a bit. "Same to you Red."

Then Red thought of something. "Hey since you just asked what a Pokemon Trainer was, does that mean you don't have a Pokemon?"

"Uh." Ecto's hesitation was all that Red needed before he began to drag him. "Wha?"

"That won't do." Red had a smile. "I'll catch you one."

"You don't have to." Ecto said trying to turn intangible but it wasn't working.

"I know, but hey it will be fun, what do you say?"

Ecto looked at Red before sighing. "Fine." He said although he figured that maybe he could learn enough to get by in this world.

"Great!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So do you have a particular Pokemon in mind?" Red asked as he finished dragging Ecto.

"Not that I can think of." Ecto replied looking around. "I'm good with any of them."

'_I really should've listened to Clockwork._'

"Well it's going to be your first one so it can't be a Caterpie or a Weedle." Red said outloud looking around.

"What's wrong with them?" Ecto asked curiously but Red didn't hear him.

"Rattata's are too common." Red paced. "Pidgey's are too common as well."

Ecto was now lost in what he was talking about before he heard the bushes rustling and he turned to see what looked like a puppy walk out calmly sniffing around and Ecto thought it looked cool witht he orange fur.

"What about that one?" Ecto asked and Red looked over only for his eyes to widen.

"A Growlithe?" Red looked surprised. "They usually aren't found here... He's perfect."

"Excuse me?" Ecto asked as Red sent Poliwhirl back out.

"Doubleslap!"

Growlithe looked over only to be slapped multiple times by the Poliwhirl and was dazed a bit.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Poliwhirl blasted the small dog into the tree before Red threw a Pokeball and caught it easily.

"There you go." Red ran over, grabbed the Pokeball and handed it to a shocked Ecto.

"That was barbaric." Ecto said to him.

"No it wasn't." Red waved that off with a grin. "Now you have your own Pokemon!"

Now Ecto looked a bit unsure at how this was considering he saw it as Red assaulting the little guy before forcing him inside of a ball.

Then he looked over to see Red hugging Poliwhirl and the frog did look happy so Ecto gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem." Red said with a grin. "It's what friends do."

Ecto looked at Red with wide eyes. "Friends?" He asked in confusion.

The only friends he could remember were Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

And they weren't his friends, they were Danny's.

Red still had a grin and Ecto smiled again.

He has his first friend.

"So are you going to let your new Pokemon out?" Red asked curiously as Ecto blink.

"Um, come on out?" Ecto threw the ball up only for nothing to happen as it hit the ground.

Ecto stared.

"What happened?"

Red had a hand over his face before he reached down and picked it up. "You need to press the button in the middle... Where did you come from exactly?"

"Amity Park."

"Where?" Red asked in confusion.

"... Forget it." Ecto did the same thing, pressing the button this time and the creature came out.

Growlithe barked a bit before tilting his head curiously as Ecto got on one knee.

"Uh, hey?" Ecto reached a hand out and the Growlithe sniffed the finger before jumping on him and licking his face. "Stop that tickles!"

Red chuckled as Ecto was trying to get the Growlithe off of him before he thought about something. "Hey do you want to see a Pokemon Battle?"

"Huh?" Ecto looked confused.

"Yeah, let's find that Grandson of Oak and I'll show you what being a Trainer is about!" Red went to take on running only to slam into someone who was walking by.

"Watch it you worm!" The guy said rudely as he wore all black.

"Who are those people?" Red asked as they walked off. "Hey Ecto, you see that? They have Pokeballs."

"They do?" Ecto followed his line of sight to see their Pokeballs.

"Yeah they have to be Trainers." Red got up to follow them. "I'm going to follow them."

Frowning a bit, Ecto picked Growlithe up and followed him. "Uh Red, I'm not so sure about this." He said not wanting something to happen to his first friend.

"Ssh." Red crouched down behind a bush as Ecto followed him while Growlithe looked curious.

"Alright, spread out!" The man said to a bunch of other people who were dressed the same. "It was sighted somewhere out here so look for the Phantom Pokemon!"

Ecto stiffened at hearing the word 'Phantom' while Red looked intrigued. "Phantom Pokemon?" He smirked quite a bit. "I am so going to catch it."

The two waited for the men to leave before Red pulled Ecto to comb the forest.

Ecto didn't really mind considering that he owed Red for Growlithe, and he himself was curious about this Phantom Pokemon.

"Where is it?!" Red complained after three hours of searching. "It has to be here somewhere."

"I don't know." Ecto answered as Growlithe walked around sniffing, trying to help out.

"Growl!" Growlithe barked getting Ecto's attention as he took off.

"Growlite!" Ecto took off after him.

"He's a Growlithe!" Red shouted following him.

"What you said!"

Growlithe stopped running and as Ecto and Red caught up they saw a brown haired boy wearing a purple shirt using a bipedal orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail fighting a sleek pink furless cat.

"Great, someone beat us to it." Red complained.

"Well to be fair, we were searching for three hours." Ecto said with a chuckle. "And we don't know if that's the Phantom Pokemon or not."

"It has to be." Red said with determination. "It's a Pokemon I've never seen before and I looked up a lot of them."

"Charmander use Flamethrower!" The brunette ordered and Ecto's eyes widened when the lizard shot a blast of flames from his mouth, engulfing the whole field in flames.

"Alright I take back what I said." Ecto said confusing Red. "_This_ is barbaric."

"It isn't." Red said wondering why Ecto thought so. "But I haven't seen a Battle this intense before, his Charmander is powerful."

Ecto could tell that Red was cheering while Growlithe panted happily.

"Don't tell me you want to do that." Ecto whispered having an image of him fighting and getting hurt. '_Apparently I'm in a world with their own versions of Dog and Cock Fights being legal._'

The brunette was just watching the fight before he held up a ball. "Enough." He said causing the lizard to back up. "Return."

"What?" Red shot from their hiding spot causing the brunette to look towards them. "What do you think you're doing?! You almost had him."

The brunette looked at him in a bored expression as Ecto came out as well.

"Red maybe he had a reason-." Ecto tried to say before Red looked at the Phantom Pokemon.

"Well I'm going to give it a shot, what about you?" Red looked at Ecto. "You want to try with Growlithe?"

"I'd rather not." Ecto held Growlithe a bit protectively. "I don't think battles are my thing."

"You never know unless you try them." Red remarked before sending his pal out. "Go Poliwhirl!"

Ecto didn't know what to think because he literally blinked and Poliwhirl flew into a tree unconscious.

"Wha?!" Red looked shocked as the Pokemon flew off.

"I missed it, what happened?" Ecto asked in confusion while the brunette scoffed.

"Are you blind?" He asked in a cold voice. "Didn't you notice anything while we were fighting?"

"You mean besides the fact that you nearly set the forest on fire?" Ecto asked as he looked at the burnt field.

The brunette just ignored him. "I could tell almost immediately that there was a vast difference in strength, that's why I stopped the fight." He turned to leave. "Know your limitations or you'll only beat yourself, remember that."

"You mean... I actually lost?" Red asked looking shocked.

Ecto looked at his friend before getting to one knee and placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "I take you never lost a... Battle before?"

"No." Red shook his head. "Poliwhirl and I, we were unbeatable."

"Hey look the field is burnt!" Ecto turned to see the same men from earlier and the guy who Red bumped into saw them.

"What have you two done?" He asked angrily. "Tell me-."

"Shut up." Ecto said in anger.

The man was about to shout at Ecto when his collegue spoke up. "Forget them! Mew is what counts, it must still be nearby."

As they took off, Red stood up returning Poliwhirl.

"Red?" Ecto asked in worry as Red walked off. "Wait up!"

"I'm going to Professor Oak's lab." Red said as he looked at Ecto. "I-... I want to ask him how to be a better trainer."

"Alright, so where's his house?"

Now Red looked at Ecto in confusion. "Don't you have to head home soon?"

"Don't you?" Ecto countered, trying not to wince at the thought of a home he didn't have.

Red laughed. "Nice comeback." He said as they walked through town. "Alright, and this way you'll get some advice on what to do with Growlithe as well."

Ecto looked at his friend before looking at Growlithe as he smiled.

"Lead the way."

**To Be Continued...**

** I bet you weren't expeting me to do a second Pokemon Story that doesn't have anything to do with the first.**

** Well I loved the Manga and I always thought it was wrong what they did to the male Danny clone in the 'Kindred Spirits' episode, because he didn't ask to be created and yet he was only awake for a little bit before melting.**

** I called him Ecto because the main characters are called Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, ect. So I figured Ecto would work.**

** Now as for Ecto not sure about battling, think about it like this.**

** He has memories of a world where there are no creatures like Pokemon and the closest things to battles like that are Dog Fights and Cock Fights which are highly illegal and very violent so he's not to keen on the idea.**

** But he will come around to it.**

** Now I have a question.**

** Should I have Ecto become a Pokedex Holder and if I do what should his specialty be?**

** 1) Strategy.**

** 2) Protector.**

** Or**

** 3) Researcher.**

** Those were the only three I could think of that hasn't been used by the other Pokedex Holders.**

** Red-Battler.**

** Green (Male)-Raiser.**

** Blue (Female)-Evolver.**

** Yellow-Healer.**

** Gold-Hatcher.**

** Silver-Trader.**

** Crystal-Catcher.**

** And that's all the examples I'm giving.**

** So the next chapter will come soon if I get some positive reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rash Decisions

_**Chapter 02: Rash Decisions**_

"Well, here it is." Red said as he and Ecto stood outside of a building. "Professor Oak's Lab."

Ecto blinked as he saw Red grip Poliwhirl's Pokeball. "Aren't you going to knock?"

"I want to but-." Red sighed. "All of my acomplishments of being unbeatable with Poliwhirl were done on my own. We never had any help, we just listened to our instincts. Now I'm going for help-."

"The way I see it, going for help will make you stronger." Ecto interrupted causing Red to look at him in surprise. "If you were already strong without any help then with help you'll be a better trainer."

He still wasn't too keen on the idea but he's curious about this world.

Red gave a nod and rang the doorbell before waiting.

... And no one answered.

"Is he even here?" Ecto asked curiously as Red looked through the window.

"I don't see him." Red answered before coming to a decision. "Come on, let's wait inside."

Ecto gave a nod before he realized what Red just said and did a double-take. "Wha?!"

"What?" Red asked in confusion.

"Are you seriously suggesting we break in there to wait for a guy?" Ecto asked incredulously.

Red just turned the doorknob for it to open. "It's not breaking in if the door's unlocked." He said as he walked in.

"... Is it sad that I agree with that logic?" Ecto muttered since it's technically true before he followed him in.

As Growlithe yawned, Red raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you haven't returned Growlithe yet."

"What do you mean?" Ecto asked in confusion as they looked around the lab.

"Most trainers return their Pokemon to the Pokeballs." Red explained as he stopped by a table that held two Pokeballs and Red saw a four leagged green Pokemon with a bulb through the ball. "What's this?"

It had a name on the ball.

'_Bulbasaur._'

"Bulbasaur? Cool!" Red pulled Poliwhirl's Pokeball out. "Look Poliwhirl."

Ecto smiled a bit before the door opened and an old man wearing a white lab coat entered. "What the-?" He said seeing the two before seeing Bulbasaur's Pokeball in Red's hand. "You Pokemon Thief!"

"W-Wait, you have the wrong idea!" Red tried to say backing up.

"This is exactly why I wasn't sure about us waiting inside." Ecto complained before they backed into a machine.

_Click._

All of the Pokeballs opened scaring all three of them before they took off running over the three of them.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." Ecto deadpanned as Prof. Oak shouted at Red before a bird crapped on his head. "I spoke too soon."

"**JUST GET THEM BACK!**" Oak shouted as Red grabbed Ecto's arm and they took off to catch the escaped Pokemon.

It was a frenzy in catching them as Red was throwing Pokeballs left and right while Ecto was trying to make sure none of them got away before Red groaned an hour later and Ecto turned to see a broken window.

"Oh great some of them got away." Red complained. "We'll go get them-."

"Oh no you don't!" Prof. Oak grabbed them by the back of their shirts. "I'm not letting you two thieves go-."

"**I'M NOT A THIEF!**" Ecto shouted feeling insulted.

"Then why did you break into my lab?!"

"You left the door unlocked!" Ecto said surprising the Professor before Red took over.

"Look I'm sorry that we came into your lab without invitation and I'm sorry for unleashing all of them but if we don't hurry-."

Prof. Oak sighed. "It's too late, the sun is going down." He said causing Ecto to look outside in shock. "It'll be dark before we find them all."

"We can't just give up." Red protested as he ran outside. "We're going after them!"

"Let's go Growlithe!" Ecto said as he and Growlithe took off after Red before hearing a bike bell and the two boys turned to see Prof. Oak riding a bike after them.

"You think you can do it all by yourself?" Prof. Oak wheezed. "You won't know what to look for."

Red smiled a bit.

But then Prof. Oak continued. "But after we get them back you better believe that I'm turning you in."

"We're not thieves." Ecto deadpanned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If I knew we would be coming all the way to Viridian City I would've said that I was too old for this." Prof. Oak was panting while Ecto was pushing his bike for him.

"Again, sorry about the misunderstanding." Ecto apologized trying to explain. "Red came to ask you a question and well, I followed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid... I failed in that department."

Prof. Oak gave Ecto a suspicious look, not sure if he was telling the truth or not before Red ran back to them with a Pokeball.

"I found the Meowth." Red said with a grin.

Prof. Oak returned the smile at the thought of almost being done. "All that's left is the Bulbasaur."

"Oh I know that one." Red said in excitement.

"But that one will be difficult to find-."

"Behind you." Ecto interrupted looking behind both of them.

"Eh?!" They both turned in time to see Bulbasaur taking off running into a building with the words Gym on it.

"After it!" Prof. Oak said as they pushed their way into the Gym.

"Man it's dark." Ecto said as his eyes were literally glowing in the dark.

"Neat trick." Red complimented, causing Ecto to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Prof. Oak was about to ask about that before he saw Bulbasaur in a corner. "Hey there, Bulbasaur." He said getting to one knee. "How about we head home-?" He was cut off by Bulbasaur ramming him in the gut. "What the?! I'm your owner!"

Red frowned before approaching the Bulbasaur. "It's alright Bulbasaur." He said with a gentle smile. "I can see why you're nervous, you've never been outside before have you?"

Bulbasaur looked down sadly, surprising Prof. Oak.

"You were most likely kept seperate from the others in the Lab right?" Red asked before gently rubbing Bulbasaur's head. "I bet that's why you're like this, you want to see the world."

"He certaintly has a way with creatures." Ecto said with a smile as he saw the scene while the Professor looked lost in thought.

Then they stopped as they heard a noise and they turned to see a giant bipedal gray bodybuilder creature behind them roaring a challenge.

"I-It's a Wild Machoke!" Prof. Oak said in shock.

"Mach!" Machoke screamed as he lunged at Red who Ecto tackled out of the way while Growlithe shot small spots of fire at him.

"All Ember is doing is annoying him." Red said in terror.

Ecto swallowed nervously before the Growlithe was knocked back and slammed into the wall. "Growlithe!" He shouted in horror.

"Gah!" Red closed his eyes as the Machoke came at him only for vines to come out of nowhere and entrap the Machoke.

As the Machoke struggled, Red and Ecto followed the vines to see that they were coming from Bulbasaur.

"Alright, that plant rocks!" Ecto cheered.

"Professor, what attacks do Bulbasaur know-." Red turned to see that Prof. Oak was unconscious with a bruise on his forehead. "Oh man, Machoke must've hit him when you tackled me out of the way."

"Sorry." Ecto said before the Machoke broke free of the vine and came at them. "Red, promise me you won't scream."

"What?" Red asked before Ecto disappeared from view. "Wha?! Where did you go?!"

The Machoke came closer before he lurched back as if he was punched in the face.

Shaking his head, Machoke looked around wildly before feeling a fist to the gut but he slammed his hands forward, hitting Ecto who was dazed before kicking him into the wall.

"Ecto!" Red shouted before he saw sunlight flickering through the windows behind him. '_I wonder._' He thought as he turned to Bulbasaur. "You're a plant." He said before he turned and ripped the shades off the windows as sunlight bathed onto Bulbasaur. "So maybe you get stronger with sunlight!"

Ecto groaned as sunlight hit his eyes and he turned to see Bulbasaur's bulb glowing as Red pointed a finger at Machoke.

Prof. Oak shook his head and woke up as well in time to hear one word.

"**SOLARBEAM!**" Red shouted as a beam of white pure energy shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, engulfing Machoke as he was sent flying back into the wall.

"Whoa." Ecto said in awe at the power this little guy showed.

'_I guess it's not just Dog and Cock Fights._' Ecto thought in realization. '_These guys are used to protect others._'

"Alright!" Red picked Bulbasaur up and spun around with him.

"Y-You knew Bulbasaur's Special Attack?!" Prof. Oak sounded impressed despite the bit of pain in his voice.

Red sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, I saw a bunch of Grass Pokemon use that attack during a Pokemon Tournament that I watched on TV and I figured if Bulbasaur had enough Sunlight he would be able to use that attack."

Prof. Oak looked at Red before smiling. "You are really something else."

"Oh right." Red stood up. "I only came to your Lab to ask you something."

"You did?" Prof. Oak decided to hear him out. "What?"

"Well... I wanted to ask for advice in how to be a better trainer." Red said with a determined look.

Blinking at that, Prof. Oak didn't answer immediately.

Instead, he turned and looked out the window with his hand in his coat pocket. "Before I answer that, let me ask you a question." Prof. Oak said not looking at Red. "What do you think makes a Trainer great?"

"His Pokemon of course!" Red said without hesitation.

"What about you?" Prof. Oak said to Ecto who was getting up.

"I-... I don't know."

"I see." Prof. Oak turned to both of them. "It's not just the Pokemon who makes the trainer great. It's not even the trainer himself."

"Then what is it?" Red asked looking confused.

"It's both of them." Prof. Oak answered with a smile. "It doesn't matter what moves a Pokemon knows or how strong they are. It doesn't even matter how you train them. What matters is how you bond with them."

"Bond?" Ecto asked as Growlithe slowly walked towards him before Ecto picked the fire puppy up.

"A trainer who has a strong enough bond with their Pokemon can do anything." Prof. Oak answered with a nod. "If a Trainer doesn't have that bond, nothing matters."

"That makes sense." Red said as he then realized he was still holding Bulbasaur. "Um."

Sensing his conflict, Prof. Oak held his hand up. "I think Bulbasaur will be happier with you."

"Really?!" Red had an excited gleam in his eyes.

Prof. Oak gave a nod. "Yes and from what I've seen you already have a strong bond with Bulbasaur." He said before gesturing to the unconscious Machoke. "You battled with your heart, not your brain. That's how you won that fight."

Then Prof. Oak pulled his hand out of his pocket to show a red mechanical device that was shaped like a small E-Book.

"That's why I think it's alright to give you this." Prof. Oak said handing it to Red. "It's a Pokemon Encyclopedia, or as I call it a Pokedex for short. It currently has no data but that's why I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Red looked confused.

"As you meet more Pokemon, information will be recorded in that Pokedex." Prof. Oak explained before grinning. "When you complete that Pokedex you'll be a great trainer."

Ecto looked at the Pokedex that Red was holding curiously, feeling as if it would be a great help to him if he had one.

"Ecto was it?" Ecto turned to see Prof. Oak looking at him while Red was introducing Bulbasaur to Poliwhirl.

"Uh yes sir?"

"From what I've seen, you seem to be a bit more cautious than Red is." Prof. Oak said with a nod.

"Well, a lot could happen." Ecto answered with a nervous grin.

"That's why I want to ask you to go with him." Prof. Oak said surprising Ecto. "I can tell that Red is a good kid at heart, but the breaking into my lab proved that he is very rash."

"I can see how you came to that conclusion." Ecto said with a chuckle. "I'll do my best."

"Hey Ecto, come on we need to go!" Red said with a grin. "Where should we go first?!"

"How about Viridian Forest?" Prof. Oak suggested with a smile. "It's teaming with a lot of Wild Pokemon so it's a good place to start."

"Alright!" Red took off and Ecto waved good-bye to Prof. Oak before taking off after Red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"... Hey Ecto." Red spoke up as they decided to spend the night at the Pokemon Center considering it was Sunset when they left the Gym.

"Yeah?" Ecto asked as he scratched Growlithe behind the ears.

"How did you do that stuff with the Machoke earlier?" Red asked curiously and Ecto froze in fear.

Growlithe looked at Ecto curiously at smelling the fear.

'_Crap._' Ecto thought remembering he made Red promise not to scream.

"I uh..." Ecto looked down. "Red can-... Can I please not explain it?"

Red blinked as he wanted to know before he smiled. "Okay."

"R-Really?" Ecto asked in shock that Red just let it go.

"I do want to know." Red said laying back down as Ecto's face fell. "But I don't have to know now."

"I promise I'll tell you someday." Ecto said as he continued scratching Growlithe.

"**TIME OUT!**"

Ecto blinked as he saw Clockwork in front of him. "What?"

"Just seeing how you're settling in." Clockwork answered as he looked at the frozen Red and Growlithe. "You seem to be doing well, meeting Red early on."

"Wait, you know who he is-?" Ecto asked only for Clockwork to interrupt.

"I know all that there is, all that will be and all that has yet to come." Clockwork answered turning to a child.

"No I meant-."

"You were wondering if Red has an important role to play in this world?" Clockwork interrupted again as an Old Man. "Yes he does."

"What?"

"All will be revealed in time."

"..." Ecto groaned at that. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Train Growlithe to fight." Clockwork said earning a look from Ecto. "Pokemon Battles aren't that bad in this world and if you don't he'll get very injured in the events you will go through."

Ecto sighed as he heard that. "Any other bad news?"

"Nope." Clockwork answered as he turned to his original form. "Just remember to learn all you can."

With that he slammed his fist on his staff.

"**TIME IN!**"

"Hey Ecto." Red spoke up as if nothing happened, which for him was true. "You said you didn't know much about Pokemon?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you use the Pokedex?"

"Wait, didn't the Professor entrust it to you?" Ecto asked in shock.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in filling the Pokedex up." Red admitted as he handed it to Ecto. "I just want to battle strong trainers and leave my mark on the world, that's my dream."

"It must be nice to have a dream." Ecto muttered louder than he intended.

"You don't have a dream?!" Red looked shocked.

"Uh." Ecto looked down in embarrassment before he looked at the Pokedex. "Well I guess I do have one." He now looked a little happy at thinking of a purpose. "If you don't want the Pokedex I'll fill it up with information on Pokemon! I'll learn everything I can about them!"

"That's the spirit!" Red said with a grin before yawning. "But I'm heading to bed, tomorrow we're heading straight for Viridian Forest."

"Deal." Ecto said with a grin of his own as he laid back down and Growlithe nuzzled against his stomach. "Goodnight."

"Night." Red answered as he rolled over on his bed.

**To Be Continued...**

** Bet you weren't expecting for Ecto to get Red's Pokedex am I right? Red and him will share the Pokedex for a bit depending on the situations.**

** But now Ecto has a purpose in his life. To research every Pokemon out there. The vote was actually for him to be a Researcher/Protector so the Protecting stuff will come later.**

** Oh and Red now knows that there's something different about Ecto, but at this point in the Manga, he's too cheerful and trusting that he'll let it drop for now.**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** Necrolys: Thanks, to be honest I was worried when I started this story considering how this was a weird crossover to do. But I will continue this story and hopefully have it go through all the regions that are shown now.**

** Coldblue: I'm trying to cutback on creating new ones. Especially since I'm getting better at staving off Writer's Block... Sometimes that is. Now for your questions. 1) Invisibility, teleportation, intangibility (He'll learn how to do it again later), durability, enhanced strength and I'm thinking of giving him back his Ecto Rays during the Yellow Arc. 2) They'll notice something different about him, but they won't know what it is. 3) Oh he will, I was thinking of Gastly but I figured Growlithe would be better because how it's said to be an overprotective puppy whenever it has a trainer. 4) He will when he hear's about Red doing the same in the next chapter. 5) I guess kind of both. 6) He will. 7) Oh that is a good question... I think it'll happen. 8) I have a plan for two Pokemon in the list. In the RBG Arc he'll only get five Pokemon, the sixth one being captured in the Yellow Arc.**

** TheWhiteTitan: He will eventually.**

** AzoraWing: True.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

** Aegis' Trickster: Thanks, but it won't be soon because this will be a loooooooonnnnnnng story.**

** Alright, Reviews are done... Now for a question.**

** Should I somehow have Vlad end up in the Pokemon World after Phantom Planet, sometime during either the Yellow or the GSC Arc?**

** Figured it would give Ecto a good enemy in the Pokemon world with either Vlad finding out that Ecto was his Prime Clone and attempt to force him to be his son since he failed with Danny, or build his own criminal organization like Team Rocket?**

** Or maybe I can have Ecto, Red and a few other Pokedex Holders end up in Amity Park, Illinois at one point to have them meet Danny, Sam and Tucker?**

** You decide.**

** Spidey Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Forest

_**Chapter 03: Into the Forest**_

"Huh." Ecto commented as he was looking at the data that appeared for Growlithe.

He was waiting for Red to wake up so they could go to the Forest and since he had nothing to do he figured, why not fool around with the Pokedex to learn a bit about this world.

'_Extremely Loyal, it'll bark at any opponent to protect its trainer from harm._'

Smiling to himself, Ecto scratched Growlithe behind the ears. "Aren't you a tough guy?" He asked with a chuckle as Growlithe barked.

'_Moves: Bite, Roar, and Ember_'

"Alright, don't know much about them." Ecto said a little nervously. "But I take it that they're good moves?"

Growlithe barked again, panting.

Giving another smile, Ecto noticed Red stirring.

"Gah!" Red shouted as he jumped out of bed, surprising Ecto and Growlithe. "What time is it?!"

"Uh." Ecto looked at the wall clock. "Nine-thirty?"

"**WE'RE LATE!**" Red shouted as he began to change into his day clothes causing Ecto to cover his eyes.

"Dude!" Ecto said as he turned around. "At least change in another room."

"We don't have time to worry about that!" Red commented as he pulled his pants on. "You should've woke me up earlier!"

"It's early, you needed to sleep." Ecto answered before Red grabbed his backpack.

"Well let's go!"

Ecto held up a hand.

"What?"

"You may want to get your Pokemon." Ecto said causing Red to pause as he turned to see Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur's Pokeballs on the table.

"Oh." Red looked sheepish as he grabbed them. "Sorry guys."

Rolling his eyes, Ecto grabbed his backpack considering how he only had one outfit to wear. "Come on Growlithe!"

As they exited the Pokemon Center, Red looked excited. "Man I can't wait to see what types of Pokemon are in Viridian Forest." He said clenching his fists in anticipation. "It'll be good training for Poli and Saur as well."

"Poli and Saur?" Ecto looked confused.

"Oh I decided to give my Pokemon Nicknames." Red answered with a smile. "What do you think?"

"You basically took Whirl and Bulb out of their names?" Ecto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Red pouted a bit. "They liked the name."

After a second, Ecto shrugged before he felt Growlithe nudge his leg. "You want a nickname Growlithe?" Ecto asked.

Growlithe barked in happiness.

"Huh." Ecto cupped his chin while Red stopped, curious to see what Ecto would pick.

'_Hm... I'm not pulling a Red and using part of his name._' Ecto thought as he gave Growlithe a look. '_He's loyal, uses fire and is extremely friendly._'

Then he snapped his fingers. "Hearth."

"What?" Red looked confused.

"Hearth." Ecto repeated with a smile. "Where I come from there's a legend about different people and one of them being a guardian of the hearth named Hestia."

Then he reached down and rubbed Growlithe's head.

"She was said to care about family and to keep a place warm for anyone." Ecto explained. "So I figured Hearth woulb be a great name."

Growlithe barked in agreement.

"Huh." Red said never hearing that story before.

Standing back up, Ecto brushed the dirt off of his legs. "So onto the Forest?"

"Of course!" Red had the excited look in his eyes as he took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh man I was so excited that I forgot to stock up on Pokeballs." Red complained as they moved through the Forest. "Oh well, these will have to do."

Ecto on the other hand was staring at the different bug looking Pokemon around them.

He used the Pokedex to identify the Caterpie's and Weedles. The Metapod's and Kakuna's. He even saw a few of the bird Pokemon that pooped on Professor Oak's head, he now knows them as Pidgey's.

"This is amazing." Ecto said at seeing the different creatures.

Hearth barked and chased after a Pidgey who took to the air.

"Look's like Hearth is excited." Red commented with a grin.

"Yeah he is." Ecto returned the grin. "Thanks again for helping me get him."

"It's no problem." Red said waving the thanks away. "Now we just need to have you battle?"

Ecto paused not really liking the thought of it, but he remembered how Clockwork told him that he would need to get used to the idea.

Mistaking his hesitation for nerves, Red gave a thumbs up. "Hey don't worry, how about your first battle is with Saur?" He offered. "He hasn't had a real battle yet either."

"Except for that Machoke?" Ecto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Yeah." Red gave him that one. "But due to Hearth being a Fire type and Saur being a Grass type, you'll have the type advantage."

"Type Advantage?" Ecto asked with a raised eyebrow causing Red to give him a look.

"... Seriously?"

When Ecto shrugged, Red did a face palm.

"It's going to be a long day." He muttered as he began to explain the type differences to Ecto as they walked through the forest.

"So Fire beats Grass, who beats Water and it returns to Fire?" Ecto asked about the main three types.

"Yeah, then there's Electric beating Water and Flying." Red said with a nod. "Normal types don't have any advantages and they don't work on Ghost Pokemon-."

"Ghost?!" Ecto looked shocked that there were Ghost Pokemon and people didn't freak out about them.

Blinking at the surprise in Ecto's voice, Red went to answer when he noticed Poli was missing. "Hey, where did Poli go?"

A rustle in the bush answered their question when they heard Poli cry out.

"Sweet, did you find anything-?" Red looked through the bush to see a scorched and knocked out Poli. "**POLI!**"

"So it has an owner." Ecto looked over to see the same kid from the Phantom Pokemon incident with his Charmander out. "We thought it was a wild Pokemon when it came out and attacked us, don't take it personally."

"Oh he'll take it personally." Ecto muttered, already knowing how Red was.

"You." Red stood up and ran at the boy. "You'll pay for that!"

As Red threw a punch, the boy just stopped it easily.

"Listen, we're both in this Forest to catch Pokemon." The boy explained calmly as Red was trying to free his hand. "So it makes sense that we would eventually cross paths, doesn't it?"

"Er." Red's eyes widened in recognition. "Y-You're that guy."

"How many people do you know have a Charmander?" Ecto asked with a raised eyebrow as Poli groggily woke up and looked around.

Red went to answer only for a roar to cut them off. "W-What's that?"

Ecto looked around cautiously as footsteps echoed throughout the forest and they seemed to be getting closer.

"Finally." The boy said with a determined look. "So it's come at last."

Then a Pokemon with brown scaly skin and a white underbelly as well as a pouch, came out of the bushes and roared.

"W-What is that?!" Red shouted in shock.

"I've been waiting for you Kanghaskhan." The boy said with a smirk. "I heard you were out here, but you did test my patience, Charmander use Flamethrower!"

The Charmander shot forward, blasting the Kanghaskhan with flames, but Ecto could see that it barely did anything.

"Once I win, I'll be able to put its data in this." The boy pulled-.

'_Is that a Pokedex?!_' Ecto thought as he pulled his out.

"Hey that's a Pokedex!" Red grabbed the one he lent to Ecto and held it out.

The boy paused to see it in surprise before he busted out laughing.

"Oh my Grandpa told me he gave a Pokedex to someone else, but it turned out to be you?" The boy shook his head. "Wow, he messed up there, that's for sure."

Ignoring the small barb, Red got one piece of info out of that. "Grandpa?! You mean you're-?!"

"The Grandson of Professor Oak you've been looking to challenge?" Ecto asked with a shake of his head.

"Now back to business, Charmander finish it!" The boy shouted as the Kanghaskhan flinched from more flames but Ecto noticed how it was covering the pouch.

'_What?_' Ecto thought as the boy threw the Pokeball only for the Kanghaskhan to knock it away.

"Still tough enough to resist?" The boy looked a bit impressed.

"Red, it's covering the pouch." Ecto whispered causing Red to blink.

"I've read about Kanghaskhans, they usually have-." Then Red's eyes widened. "Stop!"

"Tch, you're not getting this capture!" TH=he boy said as he ordered another Flamethrower.

Narrowing his eyes as he saw a smaller Pokemon in the Kanghaskhans pouch, Ecto made a decision. "Hearth, use Bite!"

Hearth shot forward and bit Charmander's arm.

"What are you doing-?" The boy turned only to see Ecto's cold look.

"If you were paying attention you would see that the Kanghaskhan has a baby in its pouch." Ecto said in a dangerous tone. "One that's injured.

"Are you okay?" Red shot forward, ignoring the growls of the Kanghaskhan. "Is your baby alright?"

The Kanghaskhan was surprised that Red knew before Red reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"This is a Potion and this is an Antidote." Red explained calmly as Ecto and the boy watched. "If your baby is poisoned, the Antidote will heal it and the Potion will heal its injuries." He said seeing the Kanghaskhan looking conflicted. "Please let me help."

After a second, the Kanghaskhan nodded as she pulled a small purple looking Pokemon out and it looked weak from injuries as well as looking a little white as Red used the antidote first, causing the white part to go away before he used the potion.

A few minutes later the baby was moving around happily.

The Kanghaskhan gave a smile as she put the baby back in her pouch.

"No wonder you were protecting your middle in the fire." Red said with a smile. "If your fire had hit it, then your baby would really be hurt."

The Kanghaskhan had a small look of happiness before she turned around and stomped off into the forest.

"Nice job." Ecto said with a grin as Red sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph, thanks a lot." The boy said ruining the moment. "If you hadn't interfered I would've captured it."

Ecto had another cold look, but Red beat him to the punch with a smile of all things. "Come on, you know it isn't really winning if your opponent is at a disadvantage."

"Feh, save your slogans." The boy said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Red shouted as the boy stopped. "I'm Red and this is Ecto."

"If you'll leave me alone, my name is Blue!" The newly introduced Blue said in anger as he stomped off before looking at Ecto. "And next time you attack my Pokemon, get ready to be taken down."

"I only attacked because you didn't see the baby or listened to Red." Ecto answered as Blue huffed and walked off.

"Blue." Red had a grin. "Well Blue, I'm not losing to you!" He shouted with a determined look. "When it comes to battles I'm going to win!"

Ecto sighed as he and Red took off in the other direction.

"I really don't like him." Ecto said as the walked.

"Okay sure he's a bit of a jerk-."

"A bit?" Ecto gave Red an incredulous look. "He didn't care if he harmed the baby Pokemon, even Skulker had morals... As messed up as they were."

"Skulker?" Red looked confused.

"Enemy of my-... Dad." Ecto lied considering how Danny was technically his Dad and Dani was technically his sister.

Not noticing the slight hesitation, Red gave a nod. "Right, as I was saying, he's a bit of a jerk." He continued. "But if he truly didn't care he would've tried to catch the Kanghaskhan after I healed the baby."

Ecto paused as he considered that. "True."

Right now he was shocked at how Red managed to see the good in Blue, when no one else would.

It was almost when he saw clearly how Saur felt in Professor Oak's Lab.

Then Ecto had a question.

"Why don't you mind me travelling with you?"

"Huh?" Red had another confused look, that was starting to look natural to Ecto.

Ecto shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Well, we met only yesterday and you haven't said a word about me hanging around you. You even caught me a Pokemon and you haven't questioned why I'm travelling around with you?"

"Oh that's easy, because you're a good person." Red answered with no hesitation.

"What?" Ecto didn't consider himself a good person, especially since he's only been alive for two days now.

"You really cared for Pokemon and you said you've never seen a Pokemon before so I figured you didn't know your way around Kanto." Red answered before looking sheepish. "To be fair, I don't really either but I figured why travel alone when you can have a friend with you?"

Ecto gave a smile at that answer. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ecto." Red gave a nod before they looked forward to see a sign.

'_Pewter City, directly ahead._'

"Alright, the next city!" Red said as Ecto took the Pokedex back. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we haven't really recorded anything but the Caterpies, Weedles and Pidgeys." Ecto answered as he did some typing. "So I'm inputting what I know of Kanghaskhan."

"Huh." Red said as Ecto gave a nod.

"How's this?" He showed it to Red.

'_To protect its young, it'll never give up in a battle, no matter how badly wounded it is._'

"Seems legit." Red said as Ecto entered it in and the Pokedex beeped.

"It accepted it." Ecto said as they entered the gateway. "We'll have this Pokedex completed in no time!"

**To Be Continued...**

** First things first, in the first chapter I used Pokedex holders as an example and said Blue was female while Green was male... I mixed those two up. Blue was male and Green was female.**

** The Oak Grandson introduced himself as Blue in the Manga so I changed it here.**

** Now if you've read my Pokemon Flight of Fate story you would see where I got the Kanghaskhan idea from... Although this time there was no Pokemon Mercenary trying to capture it for a job.**

** But now, they're heading for Pewter City.**

** Next time will show Ecto's first battle, Red catching a new Pokemon and the Pewter Gym Challenge.**

** Oh and people have voted for the different options on my question last chapter and I seem to have a bit of a tie, so why not do both instead?**

** Review Time!**

** TheWhiteTitan: Haha, that would be funny with Ecto meeting Green.**

** Azorawing: I don't think demand is the right word, but he will ask.**

** Coldblue: Actually I've been using the whole week to write the second chapter and I decided to upload it the same day I uploaded a different one. Now thanks for the comments, now here are the answers to your questions. 1) Oh he does and Sabrina is a bit too old for him in this one. Sabrina is maybe twenty-three and Ecto is ten right now... Technically Ecto isn't even One, but I digress. 2) All three. 3) He will overtime. 4) Don't really know about that one, but it would make for a great plot twist. 5) He's dead due to melting but instead of passing on, Clockwork brought him back... He brought Danny's family back after TUE, so I believed he was capable of this. 6) Oh he will eventually. 7) Good call on the Pokemon inventions in the Pokeverse. 8) Well from the Professors, but not from the Elite Four. Considering how the Elite Four are practically Eco-Terrorists in the Manga and are the main enemy in the Yellow Arc. 9) Red will give him some pointers, but Ecto will try to learn by himself mostly. 10) Yes, he won't know what to think about Pokemon Evolution, but he'll help his Pokemon evolve if they choose to.**

** NightMaster000: Good call on the evil team name.**

** Alright, now that the reviews are done, I'll be signing out.**

** Please review and remember to vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

** Spidey out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Battling 101

**Just a warning, this will show how different I'm going to be making Canon with Ecto involved, I don't know if people will like it but I hope you enjoy the twist.**

_**Chapter 04: Battling 101**_

"So how are we going to do this?" Ecto asked as they were outside of Pewter City standing on opposite ends of the field.

In front of Ecto, Hearth panted happily as he finally gets a chance to battle while Red was twirling a Pokeball in his hand.

"We each send out a Pokemon and direct them into battles." Red explained with a patient smile. "I'll be going nice and slow in your first and when you get better we'll have a serious one."

"Uh-huh and how are you going to go nice and slow?" Ecto asked with a disbelieving look.

"This is how." Red threw the ball. "Go Saur!"

Saur came out with a cry of excitement as he landed on all fours a few feet away from Hearth.

"Alright Saur, we're helping Ecto get into battling." Red explained to the plant Pokemon. "Just go easy for now and once they get the hang of it, we go full out."

Saur gave a nod before giving Hearth an eager smile.

Hearth got down on all fours as he waited for an order.

"You go first." Red offered.

Giving a nod, Ecto pointed.

"Attack!"

There was a long silence as Hearth just looked at Ecto with a deadpanned expression while Saur looked at him in disbelief.

Reds hand met his face yet again.

He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"You're supposed to specify what attack to use."

Chuckling sheepishly, Ecto pulled the Pokedex out. "Uh... Roar?"

Hearth shot forward and blasted Saur back a few feet into a tree with a roar.

"Holy." Ecto looked surprised at the sheer power Hearth just showed.

"That's the way to do it!" Red congratulated before getting serious. "Saur Vine Whip!"

As the vines shot out of Saur, Ecto panicked.

"Bite!" Ecto called out not thinking.

Luckily that worked as Hearth ducked and bit into the vine as it shot past him causing Saur to cry out in pain.

Red smirked. "Solar Beam!"

Eyes widening as he remembered that move, Ecto called out. "Ember!"

Hearth shot forth tiny fireballs as they hit Saur who closed his eyes in pain before Red gave a nod.

"Launch!"

The blinding beam of power shot from Saur's bulb, slamming into Hearth as he was sent flying before landing in Ecto's arms unconscious.

"Hearth." Ecto said holding him gently.

"Great job, Saur!" Red hugged the Bulbasaur before looking at Ecto. "A little rough around the edges but you did great for your first battle."

"R-Right." Ecto returned Hearth so he could rest and felt a little lonely without the puppy running around outside.

"So how did you like it?" Red asked not noticing how Ecto looked.

Ecto paused.

Truthfully, it felt like he had adrenaline running through him and he wasn't the one who fought.

The speed he called out attacks probably came from when Danny fought against the Ghost Enemies and that was passed to him through the cloning.

And he even saw how Hearth was enjoying himself.

"I-... I guess it was okay-."

"I told you that you would like it." Red interrupted with a smile. "Just you wait, we're going to get you some more battle experience."

Now Ecto wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not.

Before he could answer, an angry mob of people carrying nets ran by them.

"There it is!"

"Hurry!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"What the heck?" Ecto asked with a weird look as Red looked down to pick up a piece of paper one of them dropped.

"So that's what the fuss is all about." Red said showing the flyer to Ecto who saw a yellow mouse with two small red spots on its cheeks. "I guess I can help them out."

"You just want to catch a new Pokemon." Ecto said as Red smirked.

"You know it."

But Ecto had his fists clenched as he saw them surrounding the mouse to the wall. "That's the last time you steal our produce."

"We got you know you pest."

One of the merchants threw a new on the mouse only for it to focus and Ecto noticed electricity in its cheeks before it began to pour out and cause the man to spasm in pain.

Ecto busted out laughing at that.

"Come on, I can't watch anymore of this." Red said as he managed to intercept the mouse before it got away as he sent Saur out as the merchants stared in awe.

"Whoa!"

"A Pokemon!"

Red smirked at the attention as the mouse sneered before launching a beam of lightning as Saur shrugged it off.

"Alright, Saur use Sleep Powder!"

Saur shot forth some spores as the mouse went to move but he was caught in the spores and stumbled a bit.

"Pika." The Pikachu muttered before Red threw the Pokeball and the mouse didn't put up a fight as it was sent in.

"Alright." Red grinned holding the newly captured Pikachu while Ecto gave Red a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Great job, Red." Ecto said with a grin of his own, before they were reminded of their audience as the Pewter City Civilians cheered, causing Red to laugh sheepishly while Ecto fidgeted under all the attention, even if most of it was on red.

"Thank you!" A random person said giving Red a handshake. "That Pikachu has been bothering us for quite some time."

"It was no problem." Red said modestly as he grinned. "We were happy to help."

"I didn't do much." Ecto tried to say, but Red wasn't having any of it.

"How about we treat you both to a meal for helping us out?"

"I don't know." Ecto began before Red smiled.

"It's just a meal Ecto, how bad could it be?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"If this is a meal, I'm scared to see a feast." Ecto said with wide eyes as there was food everywhere, some that looked exotic and some that looked plain.

But now Ecto was wondering something.

He hasn't seen a normal animal since he got here, so what did they use for meat?

... Then his eyes widened even further at the possibility.

'_Please tell me this isn't Pokemon?_' Ecto pleaded as he poked a burger with his fork while Red was eating happily. "Uh I think I'm good with a salad." He said as his imagination made it look like Hearth.

"Huh? You sure?" Red asked eyeing the burger.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a Vegetarian." Ecto said deciding for that one.

"Alright." Red took the burger and began to eat it while Ecto looked a bit disturbed.

'_Well back in Danny's world some people ate dogs and cats, and cows are used for meat, so it shouldn't be surprising._' Ecto thought to himself before shuddering. '_Yeah, I'm good with being a vegetarian here._'

"So where are you from?" Some of the civilians asked Red curiously while Ecto was thinking to himself.

"Pallet Town." Red answered with some food in his mouth.

"Swallow before you answer." Ecto said before blinking. '_Great, I'm sounding like a parent... Then again I don't want my friend to die by choking on his food._'

Red chuckled. "Sorry."

"Then what brings you here?"

"This." Red pulled out the Pokedex that he and Ecto shared. "Professor Oak entrusted me to gather data on every Pokemon in the world."

"And yet I filled most of what we got out." Ecto deadpanned, but that didn't deter Red as he was smiling at how some people were in awe of him.

'_He really sounds over-confident._'

"I still need to put Pikachu's data in there." Ecto said as Red handed him the Pokedex. "You're the battler, while I'm the Researcher."

"Haha, true." Red conceded as he handed Pikachu's Pokeball to Ecto who went outside to scan him away from the food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, come on out." Ecto let the Pikachu out as well as Hearth. "Now just please stand still, I'm going to take a picture of you."

Pikachu tilted his head curiously, mostly due to Ecto's hair color as he managed to take a picture and began to type some data in.

"By the way, nice electric attack on the guy with the net." Ecto said with a grin, surprising the Pikachu. "I nearly fell over laughing."

Looking back at the Pokedex, Ecto smiled at what he entered.

'_It has small electrical sacks on both of its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electrical charges from the sacs._'

Looking back over, Ecto was surprised to see the Pikachu even closer, sniffing his fingers. "May I?" He asked curiously holding his hand out.

Pikachu gave him a suspicious look before giving a short nod as Ecto placed a hand over his head and began to rub it, causing the Pikachu to sigh.

Whining a bit, Hearth came forward and Ecto chuckled, using his other hand to keep Hearth happy as well.

'_I love it here._' Ecto thought with a smile. '_Thank you, Clockwork._'

"Pikachu really likes you." Ecto turned to see Red walking out with a chuckle. "So how did the scan go?"

"See for yourself." Ecto tossed the Pokedex to Red who caught it and checked.

"Wow, you're pretty good at finding information out." Red said coming closer before they both noticed Pikachu glaring at Red. "Uh, hi?"

"**CHU!**" Red began to spasm in pain as Pikachu electrocuted him.

"**RED!**" Ecto looked alarmed before the electrocution stopped and Red was twitching in pain.

"N-Nice to see you too." Red commented before falling over as Pikachu busted out laughing.

"Pikachu, that wasn't nice." Ecto scolded as he began to help Red up.

"Pi." Pikachu stopped laughing and looked a little sad, which Red noticed.

"Hey Ecto." Red began causing the white haired boy to look at his friend. "How about you take Pikachu?"

"Wha?" Ecto gave him a weird look. "Red you already caught me a Pokemon, you don't have to do that again-."

"No, listen." Red cut him off. "It's obvious that Pikachu likes you while he loves to electrocute me and I'd rather avoid death by electrocution. And I think Hearth is on the way to making friends with him."

As if to prove him right, they both looked over to see Hearth conversing with Pikachu.

"So come on." Red had a smile while Ecto looked down before sighing.

"Alright." He said giving a nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great." Red groaned as he stretched. "So are you going to give him a nickname?"

"Pikachu, do you want one?" Ecto asked curiously as the Pikachu looked at him before shaking his head. "No nickname huh?"

"Pika." Pikachu gave a nod.

"Sounds like you two are taking it easy." A familiar voice spoke up causing both boys to turn and see Blue smirking at them.

Ecto narrowed his eyes at seeing the boy while Red blinked in surprise.

"Blue?"

"You are never going to finish the Pokedex, playing around like that." Blue chuckled. "I'm embarrassed to have you as a rival in this quest."

Now even Red was glaring. "What was that?" He asked testily as he got up with a hand on a Pokeball. "Take that back."

"Make me." Blue said still smirking. "Is it a fight you want?"

"He's not worth it." Ecto placed a hand in front of Red to calm him down. "All he's doing is baiting you."

"I still want to battle him." Red protested.

"But first my impetuous friend." Blue said gaining their attention. "Allow me to let you in on something, this towns Gym Leader Brock, is looking for someone competent to fight him. I intend to do so... And win the Boulder Badge."

"The Boulder Badge?" Red asked curiously.

"Don't you know?" Blue asked with an arrogant look. "The Boulder Badge can boost the attack power of your Pokemon-."

"How?" Ecto asked curiously.

"It houses energy from the people who made the badges storing it in there and it tributes the energy to the Pokemon that belongs to the trainer holding the badge." Blue explained with a nod. "Every trainer knows that."

"Well excuse me." Red scoffed.

"I haven't been a trainer for long." Ecto admitted with a shrug. "So this is a first for me as well."

"Well at least you have a reasonable excuse unlike him." Blue said causing Red to glare but Blue then crossed his arms. "I still owe you some payback for what you did to Charmander in the Forest-."

"Because you were endangering a baby Pokemon." Ecto spat out in anger.

"Two on Two Pokemon battle?" Blue offered despite Red's shocked look.

"How come he gets to battle you?"

"Because you didn't attack my Pokemon in the Forest." Blue said with a shake of his head. "Now are you going to accept, or are you going to be a coward?"

"Ecto, kick his butt." Red said standing back, despite his small ounce of jealousy in wanting to fight Blue himself.

Now Ecto gave him a look of disbelief, remembering his battle against Red. '_Did he seriously forget that?_'

"Go!" Turning back around, Ecto took a step back as Blue sent out a bipedal green insectoid Pokemon that had two scythes for arms. "Can you take on my Scyther?"

"Scyther?" Ecto frowned as he sent Hearth out. "Ready for a fight, Hearth?"

Hearth barked before flinching a bit as Scyther glared at him, feeling intimidated.

"Quick Attack!" The Scyther flew forward quickly knocking Hearth back as he slid across the floor. "Slash!"

"Scy!" Scyther jumped up and came down.

Panicking, Ecto called out. "Bite on the claw!"

Hearth gave a nod and as Scyther brought his claw down, Hearth bit into it, stopping the attack.

"What?!" Blue was shocked by that while Red cheered.

"You go, Ecto!"

"Ember!"

Still holding onto the Scyther, Hearth shot small fireballs out of his mouth as Scyther cried out in pain and swung Hearth around, trying to get the small puppy off his arm.

"Scyther use Focus Energy!" Blue ordered and Scyther stopped and focused as he glowed.

"Let go and use roar!" Ecto prayed it would work as Hearth jumped back and unleashed a roar sending Scyther flying.

"Run at him and and use Wing Attack!"

"Ember!" Ecto ordered again as the Wing Attack struck him, but Hearth growled and shot some more fireballs, engulfing Scyther in flames.

As the fire died down, both Pokemon stood there glaring before the Scyther fell back and onto the floor.

"Hmph, you only won because of a type advantage." Blue remarked, returning his Scyther, but he looked at his Pokeball and whispered. "You did great."

Now most people wouldn't have heard that, but Ecto did and he was surprised. '_Did I misjudge him?_'

"Now try this, Charmander come on out!"

"Char!" The red lizard landed as he growled at Hearth who was panting.

"Hearth return." Ecto said remembering Red telling him about switching Pokemon out.

Hearth gave a nod as he ran back to Ecto before the boy looked at his new Pokemon.

"You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran out there as Red tossed Ecto the Pokedex so he can check Pikachu's moves.

"Flamethrower!" Blue ordered as Charmander shot a stream of flames forward.

Pikachu didn't need an order to dodge that as he used a move that the Pokedex identified as 'Agility'.

"Thundershock!" Ecto ordered feeling more adrenaline running through him as Pikachu focused, electricity sparking through his cheeks.

"**CHU!**" Pikachu let loose a lot of electricity, but the Charmander tensed.

"Fire Spin!"

Spinning around flames came from Charmander's tail, countering the Thundershock as it was sent back at Pikachu who cried out in pain from the rebound.

"Pikachu!" Ecto looked worried for his new friend before wincing as he felt burn marks on him.

But the weird thing was, he wasn't burnt, Pikachu was.

"Pi." Pikachu pushed himself up as Charmander came at him with a Slash attack.

"Can you focus electricity in your tail?" Ecto asked as Charmander got closer, when Pikachu nodded, Ecto acted. "Then do it and smack Charmander away."

"Pi!" Pikachu spun around, his tail coming into contact with Charmander's claws as it sparked with electricity.

Sliding back Charmander glared.

"Flamethrower!"

Ecto looked at the Pokedex and decided to try a new move. "Thunder Wave!"

"**PIKA!**" Pikachu shot the lightning from his cheeks causing Charmander to cry in pain as electricity sparked around him.

"Nice one, you have Charmander paralyzed!" Red shouted as Ecto remembered Red telling him of Status Effects.

"Charmander, ignore the paralysis." Blue tried but the Charmander was still as he tried to move.

Grinning, Ecto looked at the Pokedex again. "Alright, let's try your Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu focused before blasting a huge blast of electricity that was larger than his Thundershock as Charmander spasmed in pain.

When it finished, Charmander glared at Pikachu before he fell over.

"Hm, I guess you're not as weak as I thought." Blue said returning his Charmander while Ecto was shocked that he won. "Next time however, I will beat you."

As Blue left, Ecto was snapped out of his thoughts by Red who slammed a hand on his back.

"Alright, do I know how to teach or what?" Red asked with a grin. "You easily took Blue down."

"That was easy?" Ecto asked in disbelief, suddenly feeling tired. "I think it was beginner's luck mostly."

"Well you still won." Then Red smiled. "And I saw you enjoying the battle."

Ecto gave him that one but as they made way for the Gym, Ecto was frowning. '_Why did I feel burnt when I wasn't close to the fire?_'

Shaking his head, he heard Red talking to him. "So you going to enter into the Gym Challenge?"

"Me?" Ecto snorted. "I only won one battle, plus I'm not sure this would by my thing."

"Well I'm going to enter." Red said in a determined expression. "If I'm lucky I'll meet Blue on the battlefield and show him my strength."

"That would be a great match to see-" Ecto said as Red ran off to sign up.

Two hours later they headed for the Pokemon Center only to stop when they saw the sign on the Pokemon Center that said it was closed for the time being due to damaged equipment.

"Oh man." Red swallowed nervously. "This is bad."

His Pokemon were tired from the forest and he can't heal them along with already signing up for the Gym Match tomorrow.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of the twist of Pika being Ecto's Pokemon instead? I have a new Pokemon planned for Red to take in Pika's place but it won't show up until Lavender Town.**

** And Ecto will catch the rest of his Pokemon by himself and I already have them chosen... The only spoiler will be a Gastly considering how Ecto is a Ghost.**

** But what did you think of Ecto's first two battles?**

** Sure he lost the first one, but he showed himself to be a fast learner.**

** Oh and I know some people are going to complain about Pikachu knowing Thunderbolt early on, but Blue has a Charmander that nows Flamethrower and Red's Bulbasaur already knows Solarbeam, so why not Pikachu knowing Thunderbolt?**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** TheWhiteTitan: The crush is between Green and Yellow and yes he will have a connection with Mewtwo. The only Pokemon I'm allowing people to know will be Gastly, the others will be a surprise.**

** Coldblue: Haha, so true about a fistfight between Blue and Ecto being one-sided, but I hope you enjoyed the two battles I did for Ecto. Now for your questions. 1) Well in the beginning he'll keep them all out, but after catching a fourth Pokemon, he'll begin to rotate them. 2) Well he'll catch his own after the Gym Battle. 3) You'll see. I already have them chosen. 4) He will. 5) No, he won't have a Fighting Type. 6) He will learn a lot by himself mostly, he'll make mistakes but he'll learn from them. 7) Not sure about them. 8) He will and I have a plan for his Gengar's evolution. 9) He will but only when the moment calls for it. 10) Well the Kanto Elite Four are villains in the Yellow Arc, then there's Team Rocket, Neo Rocket (GSC Arc), Magma and Aqua and finally Galactic. 11) Huh, good call with Giratina. 12) It'll be Pokemon Adventure's Mewtwo.**

** Azorawing: Well in the beginning, Red was like Ash but as the Manga went on and he faced Team Rocket more, he got more serious and less naive, like how Ash should've been in the Anime. I hope you enjoy how I have Red in this.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

** Vampireharry the 2: Thanks.**

** Alright, now I hope you tune in for Red's Gym battle in the next chapter.**

** Spidey Out.**


End file.
